What if the Wattersons were Looney Tunes characters?/The Watterson Family Show/The Ghost That Wished to Eat
The Ghost That Wished to Eat is the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Watterson Family Show. It is the fifth episode overall. Plot Cast Voice cast * Dan Russel as Richard * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole * Logan Grove as Gumball * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Kwesi Boyake as Darwin * Nolan North as the ghost * Peter Capaldi as the Scottish person Live-action cast * Elizabeth Gillies as Carrie Krueger * Seth Rogen as Larry Needlemeyer (cameo) * Andrew Lincoln as a police officer (cameo) * Zachary Gordon as Colin * TBD as Felix * TBD as Bobert * TBD as Ocho * Hugh Laurie as Gaylord Robinson (cameo) * Will Arnett as the librarian (cameo) Transcript Main plot (The Ghost That Wished to Eat) song and Darwin are sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Carrie is next to them. Gumball and Darwin eat their food, they're both pleased by its flavor. Gumball gives Darwin a try of his food, Darwin does the same : Carrie: sighs That's just so insensitive. a lump of food, Eating my food and watching you two at lunchtime makes my life a misery! : Gumball: But Carrie, you like being miserable. : Carrie: That's not the point. I'm followed by a hungry ghost, who always appears trying to eat my food. : Gumball: So, why do you come to the cafeteria every day? : Carrie: Because it brings out the only feeling I have left: her hair pain. Also, to eat. : Gumball: a sad look for a moment, then cheerfully Can I have the rest of your lunch then? : Carrie: sighs Whatever... starts eating it while Carrie summons the ghost : The ghost: appears Well, well, well. Hey, is that lunch? Man, I wish I still had a body... : Darwin: cheerful Why don't you use Gumball's? : Gumball: the food out What?! Me? : The ghost: impressed Really? You would do that for me? : Darwin: Sure! Gumball's always there for a friend in need. : Gumball: I'' am''? : The ghost: Great! Thanks! : Gumball: No, wait! ghost possesses his body : Gumball: by the ghost I can breathe! food I can feel! I can eat! eats Nom, nom! Darwin's face I need more! Darwin on the floor, walks through the cafeteria, making all the students scared, leaves the cafeteria, someone screams behind the door. : Darwin: satisfied Another happy ending! : Carrie: You think? ghost in Gumball's body runs to "Joyful Burger", throws money to Larry, eats all the food, grabs a burger, takes a pickle out from the burger before eating it. Then she runs to the dumpster, takes a turkey leg from The Hobo, eats all the hot dogs from the Pantsbully's hot dog cart. Then a police officer arrives and the ghost bites his hand : Officer: [into his walkie-talkie] We've got a man down! We've got a man down! ghost, inside Gumball's body, runs away and the scene disappears in black wakes up on the sidewalk, in front of his house, confused, surrounded by junk food; Darwin and Richard come to him : Richard: There you are! What happened? : Darwin: It was that ghost! It made Gumball go on a crazy junk food spree. : Richard: You've got to eat all that food? Awesome! : Gumball: No, it up from the ground, now fat wasn't. belly and breasts jiggle : Richard: at his fatness Muffin top! then stops, realizing his body is the same as his belly and breast jiggle as he laughs It's only funny when it's someone else's body! off crying part 1 begins part 1 ends and Darwin are sitting at a table, Darwin is eating a sandwich but Gumball isn't eating anything : Darwin: [notices that Gumball isn't eating and points at his food] : Gumball: [crosses his arms] I can't eat a thing after last night. that ghost's got a real problem! It made me eat until I passed out. I can not let that happen again. : Ghost: Hey, my friend, turns around and looks at the ghost feel like helping me eat this sandwich? : Gumball: Ugh, sorry. I'm not sure I wanna do that again. : Ghost: the sandwich away from its face The cafeteria doesn't do refunds, Gumball, but since you said it, it's okay. I guess I can ask somebody. sees Anais eating and turns at her Hey, you! The pink rabbit. Ya want to... : Anais: I'm Anais. What do you want? : The ghost: FOOOOOOOD! screams the ghost in Anais' body goes crazy : Anais: by the ghost More food! off see the same footage from earlier but with the ghost in Anais' body wakes up on the sidewalk, in front of his house, confused, surrounded by junk food; Gumball and Darwin come to her : Anais: Guys, what happened? : Gumball: Okay. This ghost is insane. : Darwin: I'll call Carrie for help. cuts to Gumball, Darwin and Anais in the bathroom : Darwin: According to Carrie, the easiest way to avoid a ghost possessing a body is by scaring it. The only way that I had in mind is making a drink for each one of us. : Anais: Guys, if you want my opinion... : Gumball: I think Darwin knows what he's doing. : Darwin: Just look. We need to stop it. This is because I'll make this. shows his filthy fishbowl water Dum, dum, dum, dum! : Gumball: Your rancid fishbowl water? : Darwin: And the sweaty juice of Tobias's headband and twisting Tobias' sweat from his headband, a generous sprinkle of Miss Simian's dandruff the dandruff over the water, fifteen-day old underpants... : Gumball: What? Where are you gonna get...? pulled Gumball's fifteen-day old underpants out from his pants Oh. : Darwin: And fizzy fish gas burps into his bowl with a straw. : Anais: It's disgusting. : Darwin: It's ghost-proof. : Gumball: and Anais drink a little as it tastes awful Finished? : Darwin: Come on. You've got to drink it all. and Anais drink it slowly, Darwin then forces it down by pushing the bowl Nearly there, buddy! and Anais are shown looking terrible Now close your eyes and open wide, here comes dessert! opens his mouth, expecting another disgusting thing, then hears Darwin's champing. He opens his eyes and sees that it's really Darwin eating ice cream This is so good... :and Anais sigh :Richard: Hi, kids! :Gumball: screams What the what, man?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! :Richard: It's best you never ask. Also, can I drink this? :Darwin: Never! It's what we're gonna use to defeat the ghost that's taking control of all of our bodies. :Richard: Okay, okay. :cut in the school, where Gumball, Anais and Darwin walk : Gumball: Hi, Leslie a stinky breath to Leslie, who gets disgusted by his breath and withers How're you doing, Alan? does the same thing to Alan. Alan gets disgusted : Anais: Hey, Sussie, how's your hot chocolate? vomits the hot chocolate. : Ghost: Hey. the breath Oh! That smell! : Gumball: I know, his stinky breath to the ghost horrible, isn't it? ghost shakes her head up and down saying yes : Ghost: Mmmm! I love it, smells like the undead, makes me hungry! grins : and Anais angrily turn to Darwin : Darwin: What? : see the past footage from the two earliest times, with the ghost in Darwin's body this time : is in the kitchen doing the dishes, Gumball appears in front of the kitchen window, creating a shadow : Gumball: Mom! I think Anais, Darwin and me might be putting on weight... : Nicole: Oh, no. It's just baby fat, dear. Come on inside, we'll have a chat. : Anais and Darwin enter the kitchen rolling like balls : Nicole: Oh. Perhaps you have gained a little. : Anais: I know! It's a ghost! It had entered into our bodies and use them to eat. : Darwin: We don't know how to get it to stop. : Nicole: to the living room Go and sit down, kids. We need to talk. : Darwin and Anais leave the kitchen rolling : Anais and Darwin and Nicole are sitting on the sofa : Nicole: So, have you actually tried saying "no"? : Gumball: Huh? No? himself Why didn't I think of that? : Nicole: But, when you say "no", you have to mean it. Let me show you. Richard, can you come here please? : Richard: woken up from his nap in the backyard Yeah? : Nicole: Could you get me the bowl of sausages from the kitchen, dear? : Richard: Oh! and running to the kitchen to get the bowl of sausages, brings it Can I have one? : Nicole: No. You'll have to wait. the sausage on Richard's nose, he looks disappointed Now, once you've made your position clear, you have to... : Richard: Can I have it now? : Nicole: No! the kids You have to stand firm and make sure you never... : Richard: desperate What about now? : Nicole: No! That would be a bad Richard, wouldn't it? Gumball, Anais and Darwin What I'm trying to say is: just say "no" and mean it. : Darwin: Awesome. So, can I have a sausage? : Nicole: up off the couch No, I'll putting you three on a diet. a sausage and leaves sighs glooming while seeing the sausage in his nose part 2 begins part 2 ends bell rings, Gumball, Anais and Darwin are walking along a corridor : Darwin: Careful, guys! That ghost may be hanging around! : Gumball: Don't worry, this time, I know what I'm doing. : The ghost: Hey, kids, can I borrow your...? : Gumball: No! : The ghost: shocked "No"? What do you mean "no"? : Darwin: We mean you can't use our bodies anymore! nods : The ghost: But, you don't know what it's like. begging Please! : Anais: No, you can not borrow our bodies. : The ghost: Well, then, i'll take one of them. Let's see... Eenie, meenie, miney… voice and face YOU! to Gumball and enters straight into his mouth, possessing him and Anais scream and go running Gumball leaves looking for food : Gumball: Get out of my body! : The ghost: It's no use resisting! possessed Gumball goes into the cafeteria, everyone looks at him : Gumball: Everyone, run! Your lunch is in danger! FOOD! ghost makes him climb the wall and crawl on the ceiling : Anton: about to eat a sandwich, Gumball's spittle falls on it Hey! head rotates 180º, grabs the sandwich with his tongue and eats it; Anton screams terrified possessed Gumball starts eating every single piece of food he finds : Gumball: Stop it! You're freaking my friends out! ghost slaps him against the table : The ghost: Don't care, must eat! : Gumball: Ok, you asked for this! fight : The ghost: You shouldn't have done that! : Gumball: You're crazy! ghost makes him to slap himself, Gumball grabs his hand stopping this, then the ghost makes him to kick himself Cut that out or I'll tell... ghost makes him to grab himself by his nose and slaps him against another table, the ghost tries to eat a sausage with a fork but Gumball stops it with another one, then they fight with the forks. Gumball is about to win the fork battle, but finally fails and the ghost throws Gumball's fork away : The ghost: Stand down, kid! : Gumball: NEVER! salt to the ghost's eyes : The ghost: Ah! My eyes! to the trays of food and eats all the food Rocky Give me more food! : Rocky: You ate it all. You can lick the ladle if you like. ghost jumps onto Rocky Ah! GET OFF ME! : runs with Carrie : Anais: Look what you did! Your ghost went insane and is taking over Gumball's body! : The ghost: What are you looking at?! : Carrie: distressed It's not MY fault! : Anais: At least, can you talk to it?! : Carrie: Maybe not, but I'll try. : Gumball: ghost is bending his arm Ow! That doesn't bend that way. Help me, Darwin! I can't do this on my own! You're gonna have to beat this ghost down for me... : Darwin: But I'm a pacifish! : Gumball: Please, do it for me! I'm your friend! Ahhhh! ghost causes Gumball to jump out of the window, eats all the garbage and drinks from the puddle. Anais and Carrie jump from the window and land perfectly : Anais: STOP! Mr. Ghost, you're completly insane! : The ghost: I'm not insane, you are! : Carrie: Stop it before it gets away! : then see the ghost's reflection in the puddle : The ghost: Okay. Tell me why I'm insane. : Anais: Well, for starters, you possessed me, Gumball and Darwin... : Carrie: ...and you tried to eat my food! : Gumball: .. and you're eating garbage! Just look at that. shows it a bitten flip flop TBD Subplot (Richard vs. the Reject Club) Part 1 :TBD : Richard: Uh, hello? Can I join your fantasy club? : Scottish perscn: from the door curtain Who be there? : Richard: Uh... Richard? : Scottish perscn: Be you orc? : Richard: No. : Scottish perscn: Be you dwarf? : Richard: Also no. : Scottish perscn: Be you bearer of savory snacks for the elders? : Richard: What? No. : Scottish perscn: Then begone! the curtain : Richard: Sighs You know what? I'm starting my own club. :Richard: Okay, I'd like to welcome everyone to "Richard's Club of Richard." First order of business -- attendance. Hmm. Pretty good. Now, it seems like lately we've been let down by a certain... woman. So I propose a little exercise in trust. Okay, don't worry, Richard. Just close your eyes, let yourself fall back, and someone will catch you. off the glasses and runs on the other side of the room Well, I'm a bit scared, Richard. back and puts on the glasses Well, that's why it's called a trust exercise. Come on, dude. off the glasses and runs forth Mm... Okay. and falls backwards, naturally slamming against the floor. He groans in pain, then sighs All in favor of disbanding the club say, "aye". hand Aye. Motion carried. wanders along the recreation center's corridor : Richard: I'm such a reject. I wish there was a club for people like me that no one liked except for their families. I'd join that club in a second. I wouldn't even care what it was about. corridor lamps shut down, and a strange noise echoes through the corridor : Richard: Uh... what's going on? : Colin: Look no further, fellow loser. : Richard: What the...? : Colin: We are the unsought, the weird. : Richard: Gasps : Colin: Let me introduce you to... : Richard: Whimpers : Colin: ...The Reject Club! Always accepting new members. : Richard: Laughs Thanks, I'm desperate, but not that desperate. : Colin: No, wait! We really need new members. We're so bored of talking to each other, we've been phoning up the talking clock for conversation. If you want, you could be our president or something. Or -- or -- or even better, our king! Picture this -- Richard Watterson, king of the rejects! : Felix, Bobert and Ocho: Eh? : Richard: Laughs What? King of the rejects? Seriously? [Laughs] Thanks for the offer, guys, but it's a "no." King of the rejects. away : Felix: He... rejected us. : Bobert: And laughed at our loneliness. : Colin: Well, we'll see if he's still too good for us when we've finished with him. To the nerd-mobile! Reject Club walks like vampires, humming the Batman theme from the '60s Part 2 : Richard: the sausage in his nose You three are very lucky, kids. Seriously, I went to a recreation center with your mother and I was rejected from many clubs. Like the fantasy club, the gardering club, the pirate club, et cetera... Darwin and Anais walk away to confront the ghost, while a rock tied to a videocassette breaks the window and hits Richard's head Ouch! What WAS that? looks at the cassette "Play me". I guess it can be something good. puts the cassette to the player and sees a video by the Eggheads : Colin: VHS recording Greetings, Richard Watterson, from our secret lair. So, you think you're too good for us, eh? Well, you'll soon change your mind when we upload this embarrassing record in a web video hosted by none other than you. [In VHS video recording, pretending to be Richard] Hello, my name is Richard Watterson. I'm fat and stupid and my IQ is smaller than an amoeba. When I was a child, I wore diapers until the age of eleven and once got detention for calling Miss Simian "mum". : Richard: Screams He looks just like me! : Colin: VHS recording Our revenge plan is almost complete. : Computer: VHS recording Uploading. 30 minutes until completion. : Colin: VHS recording laugh And, cut! How was I? Evil enough? : Richard: I have to stop them! But where is their secret hideout? Oh yeah, the library. [zoom (leaving the sausage behind) and comes to the Robinsons' house and knocks the door and Mr. Robinson awnsers] I need your car, Mr. Robinson. : Gaylord: Fine, Watterson. Richard the keys : comes to the Public Library bulding in Mr. Robinson's car and runs to the entrance : Richard: one of the doors HA! Stop right there, evildoers! : runs past the librarian : Librarian: Hey! No running OR making noises in the library. : Richard: I don't care! : Librarian: sighs Why did I get this job? runs along the library, when Felix, dressed as a wizard, appears in their way : Felix: Thou shalt not pass! : Richard: You've crossed the wrong wizard, young man! I am level 40! Let the battle commence! and Felix roll their dice : Felix: Hurrah! I get the first shot. Meteor sword! : Richard: in pain Eugh! Ah! Ooh! Eh! He's good, but I can't afford to lose. Magic missile! : Felix: Doinggg! Deflected by the Shield of Rampor! and Felix roll their dice again, then Felix gasps : Richard: Freeze spell! becomes static Ha-ha! Now, I'll come across! runs away : Felix: Gah, curses! I should've known. noise is heard : Richard: What the-? noise is getting louder : Richard: gasps noise turns out to be from Bobert : Richard: Ha! Just a kid? laughs You're too weak! : Bobert: Oh, yeah? some karate stuff : Richard: screams This kid is insane! : Bobert: Give it up, rabbit. Your life ends now. slowly steps toward Richard, but Richard runs away : Bobert: Oh, crap. : Richard: The computer! This is my chance to stop the upload! : Computer: Thirty seconds to completion. appears, holding a ruler : Richard: gasps There's a guard! : Colin: lightsaber noises : Richard: Seriously? I'm already stupid, but even I know this is just a ruler. : Colin: Huh? punches Colin in the face, then looks at the computer : Computer: Five seconds to completion. : Richard: Yes! My reputation is safe. : Computer: Four seconds 'til completion. grabs Richard's head, Richard screams and attempts to grab the mouse : Computer: Three seconds. Two seconds. One second 'til completion. Upload complete. : Richard: Nooooooooooo! : Computer: Sending to all Elmore contacts. : Colin: computer video recording, pretending to be Richard My name is Richard Watterson and I was born without eyebrows and have to draw them on every day. On hot days I smell like pate and teachers are advised not to mention it. Also, I have a glandular problem that causes -- : Richard: Okay! Okay. You win. I'll join your club. : Colin: Are you kidding? Have you seen your social record? We're desperate, but we're not that desperate. and walks away with the Reject Club : Richard: Sighs Great. Rejected by The Reject Club. a idea and smiles maliciously; turn to the Reject Club Excuse me, but you forgot something about your plan. : Colin: Oh yeah? Like what? : Richard: Your fathers are behind you! : Colin: What?! and the Reject Club realize their fathers are here and angry : The Reject Club: Ah, crap. Reject Club are then seen tied up and locked in the closet : Richard: Ha! Not so clever, don't you think? : Colin: Curses, foiled again. : Felix: And we would've gotten away with it... : The Reject Club: If it hadn't been for you meddling RABBIT!